


Little Too Late

by Winchester_12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Death, EXTRA SAD, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, One Shot, Rainy days aren't good days, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, the warnings are there for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_12/pseuds/Winchester_12
Summary: That day rained.That day Simon realized that he was in love with Markus.He didn't sleep that night.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sipping_chlorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipping_chlorine/gifts).



> Hi guys! Just a little one shot that i poured my heart into. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING, its there for a reason. prepare your napkins, good luck.

It was raining that day.

The day Simon realized he was in live with Markus.

They'd been hanging out in Simon's tiny apartment, playing Mario kart on his Wii. Markus was talking about how baby peach was a cheating bitch, when the thought popped into Simon’s head.

  
_God I'm so in love with you._

  
The realization scared him, and Simon called it a night quickly, rushing Markus out of his apartment and setting up a day for them to go for coffee.

Simon didn't sleep that night, instead he lied awake with the realization fresh in his mind.

It was raining that day. 

The day Simon decided he'd tell Markus about his crush. It had been 6 months since that night when he realized he loved his best friend.

  
They were sitting in Simon's favourite cafe. A tiny place, not very popular, but Simon loved it.  
They had a window seat. And rain dropped down the window, raindrops gliding to the bottom.  
Markus was sitting across from him. Smiling widely, Simon noted how adorable he looked, whipped cream on the corner of his mouth, but Simon wouldn't point it out.

  
They had been here long enough to be dry. When they'd arrived, they'd been soaking wet from the rain, now, there wasn't a spot of water on either of them.

  
"Simon I've got news." Markus had chattered excitedly and Simon leaned in his chair, curious.  
"I've got a girlfriend!" He exclaimed happily.

  
Simon didn't let his smile drop for a second.

  
"That's amazing Markus! Damn, you're finally in a relationship!" They'd highfive'd.

Simon was a good actor.

  
He didn't let Markus see just how much it hurt.

  
Her name was North. And she was beautiful, from the way Markus described her. He'd never seen his best friend's eyes light up like they did that moment when he spoke of her.  
They talked for a while before heading their separate ways.

  
Simon didn't sleep that night either.

Instead, he laid awake with tears in his eyes.

It was raining that day.

The day Markus introduced Simon to North.

They were in a small restaurant. Very fancy and expensive.  
They were all fairly wet and grinning madly by the time they were seated.  
Simon smiled at North and she smiled back. She was polite but not overly. And Simon could tell she was very wild. She would be good for Markus, keep him on his toes.

  
She looked at Markus with adoration, and Markus returned the look, and Simon had never seen two people more in love. And Simon realized that he was no longer putting that beautiful smile on Markus's face. It was North's job now.

They spoke for a while until heading their own ways.

Simon didn't sleep that night.

Instead he lied awake.

But he didn't cry, because Markus would be happy with North, and Markus would not be upset over that.

It was raining that day.

The day Markus invited him to his and North's new home.

He drove over and sat for a moment in his car. Staring at the house, as rain pattered his windshield.  
It was a nice place. Two floors with three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, and a very modern, home-y feel.

He stayed for dinner and they discussed everything. North asked about his job and seemed interested when he talked about his time as a lawyer. Turns out North was an actress.

He'd gotten better at pretending none of this hurt, he spoke fondly with North, and be and Markus were still close. 

After dinner they went out for drinks at a local bar down the road. They spent the night laughing and smiling, before calling cabs and getting driven home.

Simon didn't sleep that night.

He laid awake and thought drunk thoughts until morning, when he passed out thinking of Markus.

It was raining that day.

The day when he got the letter in the mail inviting him to Markus and North's wedding.

  
He'd run out to the mailbox and back inside before he could get to wet, and opened the letter.  
Simon called Markus immediately and they spoke on the phone, Markus chattering happily. He asked Simon to be his best man and Simon accepted. He congratulated Markus on finding such a wonderful woman and the phone call ended soon after.

Simon didn't sleep that night.

Instead he lied awake wishing he could be the one Markus wanted to marry, and then scolding himself for thinking it.

It was raining that day.

The day of the wedding.

It was a wonderful reception, and Simon watched as his best friend said his vows to his wife. Simon smiled fondly and later spoke a toast, wishing the happy couple the best.  
Couple. The word was bitter in his mouth. But he swallowed it down.  
He danced and partied along with everyone else. And watched painfully as Markus took North's hand for the first dance.

She looked stunning. Simon had smiled bitterly. The dress was beautiful on her, the red popping out against her skin. She hadn't wanted a white dress. So instead. She got red. And Simon complimented that choice, she looks truly stunning in that dress.

And Markus, gosh, Markus looked more handsome than Simon had ever seen him. White suit with a red bow tie. Simon had helped pick it out.  
Lightning flashed through the windows illuminating the smiles on the newly wed's faces.

Simon didn't sleep that night.

Instead, smiling at the fact that his best friend was finally happy. Even if Simon could not be the one making him happy.

It was raining that day.

The day North and Markus called him over with big news.

He arrived, Soaking wet, at their doorstep and North met him with towels.  
Simon and North were good friends, and even though it killed him, he truly enjoyed being around Markus's wife.

"Simon. How are you?" North asked with a grin.

"I'm great how are you North?"

"I'm absolutely amazing. Now we've got something to show you." She smiled happily and grabbed his hand, Markus trailing behind them with a smile.

North lead him to one of the unoccupied bedrooms that Markus had used as an office. The door was closed which was odd and Simon looked at them with a confused expression.

"Go in." Markus whispered softly.

Simon twisted the nob and opened the door to reveal a nursery.

His jaw dropped and he turned to stare at them.

"You're pregnant?" He asked North and she'd nodded happily, before he gathered her in a hug.  
"Congratulations. I’m so happy for you." He whispered in her ear and she hugged him back tightly.

Then when he finally released her he grabbed Markus and pulled him into a hug.

"You're going to be a great dad, M. I'm so happy for you."

There had been tears clouding all of their vision and Simon stayed around for the day and they talked happily.

Simon didn't sleep that night.

Instead reveling over the moon of absolute joy Simon had seen on Markus's face, knowing he could never again be the one to put it there, and regret settled in, wishing he hadn't been to late that day.

It rained that day.

The day that Simon got a call from Markus telling him to come to the hospital.

North had went into labor and the baby was coming. Simon got in the car and drove as quick as he dared on the slippery roads. He arrived at the hospital only 8 minutes before the baby -Emma they had named her- was born.

Simon was declared godfather and he'd be lying if he said he didn't cry a little when he heard that.

He didn't sleep that night. Instead staying up with Markus to watch over Emma- his new godchild.

It was raining that day.

The day Simon answered the phone to North crying and hysterical.

Asking her to calm down he asked what was wrong.  
Markus was in the hospital in critical condition.  
He'd been hit by a truck. They wouldn’t know how he was until morning.

Simon dropped the phone.

He'd screamed and cried for hours.

His best friend, could be dead.

Simon didn't sleep that night.

Instead he laid awake crying. Then he’d gotten in and paced.

It rained that day.

The day they pronounced Markus dead.

He was brain dead. There was nothing they could do. Simon had done nothing only cried, and held Emma, while North wailed and screamed profanities.

He didn't sleep that night.

Instead he stayed up and comforted North and watched Emma. Who was only 8 months old and would never know her father

It rained that day.

The day of Markus's funeral.

Simon attended. North cried through the entire thing and Simon was no better.

He didn't sleep that night.

Simon decided he didn't like the rain.

As he looked back. Nothing bad had ever happened in a sunny day. It always rained.  
And as he watched the rain trail down the window he decided today wasn't any better than any other rainy day.

  
He hated rainy days with a passion. He decided as he held the gun to his head.

The bullet clicked in the chamber.

_I love you Markus_

He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO, so.. this was refreshing. I put this together in one day and it drained me xd
> 
> poor simon though  
> little baby  
> maybe if he was little faster, nothing of that would happen.


End file.
